Individuals who are conscious about their diet often wish to measure the attributes of the foods they eat. When preparing a meal, which may be a combination of many ingredients, a process of accounting for the amount and nutritional composition of each of the ingredients can easily become complex and interfere with the joy of meal preparation. For instance, while one could in theory weigh each ingredient of a recipe, determine the nutritional composition of each ingredient (e.g., grams of carbohydrates, grams of protein, etc.), and then calculate the nutritional composition of the entire recipe, most if not all individuals would find such a process to be too cumbersome to be repeated on a daily basis.
Described hereinbelow is a meal lifecycle management system which provides techniques to track various stages of a meal lifecycle, and at the same time, minimizes the amount of overhead imposed on an individual's normal routine for preparing and consuming a meal.